Beginning and the End
by IronHulkUNF
Summary: AU: Bruce was a little boy with no friends. His mother was always working and his father was an abusive druggy. What happens when Bruce is at the park and ends up meeting this little new stranger named Tony Stark? Will their friendship bloom over the years into something more? Avengers gang will appear later on in the story.


Hey guys! I had this little idea; this story is about how Tony and Bruce are little kids. I'm not sure how this story will end but I'll write and just go with the flow! Please let me know how it goes, thanks!

Friends

Little ten year old Tony walked down the park holding his mother's hand. He finally had the chance to come since he was stuck at home either doing his homework or inventing his little projects. He has always been waiting to have the chance to come with his mother since she has always been busy helping Mr. Stark run the company. They continued walking in a comfortable silence until Tony spotted a small play ground up ahead. "Mom look!" He let go of his mother's hand and took a few steps forward. "Can I go play mom? Please?" he asked her. Mrs. Stark smiled and nodded. She watched as Tony sprang towards the playground and she decided to sit down a nearby bench and watch her son have a good time.

Tony ran up to the metal bars and started climbing, sliding, and running around. He was having a good time until he spotted a something across the playground. It was a little boy; he was a short and had brown curly hair. What Tony also saw was a tall kid with white skin and jet black hair picking on the smaller boy. Tony had a strange feeling inside him, and it's like if his mind was commanding him to go help the boy. Tony scowled as he stormed up to the bully and he jabbed his finger into his chest. Yes the bully was also taller than Tony but he could care less. "Hey you bully, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" he said.

Mrs. Stark's eyes widened as she watched her son suddenly start to defend a little boy that she was sure he did not know. She started to get up and go handle the situation but it seems that Tony was handling things well without any physical actions. "Leave this kid alone!" he said. Tony stood himself in front of the little small boy and crossed his arms across his chest. The bully arched his eyebrow.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I'm doing my thing squirt, now leave." The bully grabbed Tony by the shirt but noticed that a rich looking woman was already walking towards them. "Crap." He whispered. "Alright, I'm leaving. You're lucky that your mommy is here to save you." And with that said he stormed off. Tony noticed that his mother stopped her tracks, watching as the bully left. She decided that there was no need to interfere so she decided to go back to her bench.

Tony smirked as the bully left, feeling good that he has helped someone. He turned around and smiled as he saw the little boy. He extended his arm and smiled brightly, "Hello, I'm Tony Stark! What's your name?" he said. The little boy was wrapping his arm around his body, as if it was some sort of shield. He watched as the boy extended his arm out towards him, hesitating but eventually shaking his hand. "No need to be scared, I'm your friend! Although you have to let me know what your name is."

The boy smiled. "M-my name is Bruce Banner."

"Nice to meet you Bruce! Want to go play on the swings with me?" Tony asked.

"Uhh sure." He said.

Bruce walked next to Tony and examined his new friend. He seemed rich judging on the brands that he was wearing, his hair was sort of spiked up and judging by what he has witnessed from his new friend, he seemed like a very active and brave type of person. "So tell me Bruce, what's your favorite thing to do?" Tony asked. They reached the swing sets, Bruce sat down on one swing and Tony in the other. Usually when Bruce answered that question, the questioner would never understand his answer. For a ten year old, he's really into science. It was his favorite subject in school, and has always liked watching his science teacher do small experiments. Bruce decided to just say the truth. A ten year old boy would usually say something about fire trucks or maybe even something about shooting. Bruce started to make himself start to swing watching Tony as he did the same. He gave a weak smile, "Well…I really like science."

Tony's eyes widened. Bruce instantly frowned. Great. He finally made a friend and now he thinks that he's some sort of nerd. Tony slowed down his swinging and Bruce arched his eyebrow as the boy smiled. "No way, so do I! I really want to start making things, but mom says not when I'm older. She doesn't want me exploding things in my face." He said rolling his eyes. Bruce was taken aback a little. He also liked science? Well that was something new. Bruce smiled as Tony started to tell him a bunch of ideas that he has. It was actually very impressive, especially for someone at this age. "That awesome!" said Bruce. They both started talking and talking and they decided to stop swinging and to just sit down.

"Let's go sit down under this tree!" said Tony.

They both ran over to the tree, each sitting down on the soft grass as they continued their conversation. "But how are you going to be able to do that?" asked Bruce. His ideas seemed to be out of this world, and he assumed that he would not be able to create his ideas just yet judging by their time. The seventies aren't really big with the tech world.

"Once I'm older, I'll make sure that I'll do everything that I can to make it! I'm going to make guns, and a bunch of other stuff, you just wait and see!" said Tony smiling. Bruce nodded. His first real friend really was something. He had wished that he had someone like him in his school. It was kind of sad because he doesn't have any friends there. Sitting by himself at the cafeteria or playing by himself during recess. He would always get picked on and he would get teased for his size. He looked at Tony and he just couldn't stop smiling because he is finally experiencing the true meaning of friendship.

"Bruce I really like you, you're a really cool guy! You should sleepover at my house sometime!" said Tony.

"A-a sleepover?"

"Yeah! I can show you all of my toys, and my Captain America comics! Do you like Captain America?"

"I sure do!" Bruce's smile widened.

"Awesome, how about tomorrow?"

"Um, I think I can, sure!"

"Okay tomorrow at seven!" Tony stood up dusting off his clothes, Bruce stood up as well and they smiled at each other. "It was nice meeting you Bruce; you're a really cool guy. I can see my mom waving, so it's time for me to go." He frowned. "But I'll see you tomorrow!" He extended his arm out and shook Bruce's hand.

Bruce watched him as he left. That feeling inside him returned, he has felt it so many times before. Loneliness.

He waited for another hour as his mother finally arrived. She barely got out of work, she was hoping to come for him sooner but her boss kept her to close up. Bruce was swinging on the swing set thinking about his friend Tony and their conversation. He smiled when he remembered how Tony called him "cool". He has never been called that before. He looked up as he saw a rusty old car park close by, it was his mother. She quickly got down and jogged up to him. "Bruce, I'm so sorry that I'm late. I had to lock up; I'm not going to leave you alone at the park anymore. I know you're a big boy, but this just isn't safe." She said.

"But mom, I don't want to stay home with dad!" he said.

"Where else am I supposed to leave you?" she said. "I can't leave you at a day care because of what happened last time." She mumbled. For Bruce being a small shy young boy, he did have some sort character inside him. He almost stabbed a bully at his daycare with a pair of scissors because he was picking on him so much. His character broke into something that he has never experienced before. Some people would say that he has anger issues, but he was too young to make such a statement.

"You know that that wasn't my fault!"

"I'm sorry Bruce, but I'm going to have to leave you with your father. I know how much you don't like him, but what choice do I have? We don't have any relatives nearby and I really need this job." She said leading him into the car. He sat on the back seat and frowned on the way home. They were half way there when his mind had an idea.

"Mom, I forgot to tell you! I made a new friend today, his name is Tony Stark!" he said happily.

"T-Tony Stark? As in like the _son_ of Howard Stark?" she asked surprised.

"Yup! He invited me to come over to his house tomorrow, he didn't give me the address but I think that you'd know where he lives. Can you please take me tomorrow when you go to work?" he asked.

"Sure, well I mean if he invited you and all then I guess it won't be a big deal. So you made a friend? That's good son! And with a celebrity?! That's really something!" she laughed.

"Yeah he's really nice, and he really makes me happy. We talked a lot about a bunch of stuff; we have a lot in common. He likes science, like me! We also like Captain America, and he said that if I were to ever go to his house that he'll show me all his comic books about our favorite hero!"

Bruce's mother smiled. It warmed her heart to know that her son finally found a friend that he can relate too. It was hard for a mother like herself to see her son cry himself to sleep. She has never realized how things have changed over the years, how people have changed. Her poor child is only ten years old and already being picked on. She would get calls from the principal saying that her son has had another angry outburst. How he would start yelling and crying and how he would almost actually hurt someone. Bruce was such a good boy, but mean people can bring out the worst in him. They parked the car outside of their home, Bruce quickly getting down and rushing to his room to already start packing. He sadly had to go through another day at school, but tomorrow was Friday and as soon as he leaves he can go straight to Tony's even though he was told to go at seven. He was too excited to wait.

He couldn't wait to see his friend, his _friend_. He finally has a friend! He was already imagining a bunch of stuff, playing with toys, looking at Tony's little inventions, playing with Captain America; it was going to be great! He went through his day, trying his best to avoid his father. He did his chores and straight to bed, knowing that tomorrow after school he is going to see his friend again.

…

"Hey dweeb why don't you hurry up and move the line!" shouted the fifth grader to little Bruce. Poor Bruce he was too short so he wasn't able to reach an apple that he wanted to eat for lunch. He forgot his lunch at home, how is he going to reach it? Bruce grunted as he tried reaching for it but couldn't. "Move it!" the fifth grader shouted again. Bruce sighed as he just gave up and started walking towards his usual seat alone at a corner table. The day was half way over and Bruce couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole. Also because he was starving like crazy.

Hours have passed and he was finally out of school, and we all know what that means.

**Stark Manor**

_DING DONG_

"Bruce!" shouted Tony. He gave him a huge hug and smiled happily as he grabbed Bruce's bag and lead him towards his room. Mrs. Banner smiled as she saw her son become so happy and how the other small boy, Tony Stark, was so nice to her son. A woman, who was most likely a nanny came up to the door and greeted herself to Mrs. Banner.

"I'm sorry that Mrs. Stark was not here to greet you, she is in a meeting. She told me to tell you thank you for bringing your son, Tony rarely invites anyone over." Said the Nanny. Mrs. Banner understood completely how the Stark family would be so busy running a very large company. She was glad either way that Bruce has made a new friend.

"No problem at all, tell her I say thank you. I'll come over for Bruce tomorrow morning." She said smiling.

Bruce followed Tony as they ran to his room. He set his things down and was in awe at how large Tony's room was. Posters everywhere on some specific scientists and also some of Captain America. It was a very nice room, not to mention that the floor was covered in toys. Bruce spotted a large machine in the corner of his room; it looked to be some sort of robot. "What's that Tony?" he asked. Tony smiled as he walked over to his invention.

"This my friend…is a dummy." He said.

"A dummy?"

"Yeah, a dummy. He never gets anything right! I'm still working on it, but do you want to see him work?" Tony grabbed the robot and centered him in the middle of the large room. Wiping off a couple of dust bunnies he searched for the big red button, he pressed it, and watched how his invention slowly revived itself. Bruce was amazed at how the robot suddenly came to life and started to move around the room slowly. He made small little noises and kept bumping into things but it was still a very impressive invention. The machine was around Tony's height and Bruce can tell that it was something Tony was working on it for a long time.

"Tony that's so cool! You really are a genius!" he smiled happily as he walked up to the robot. He patted it's head like a dog and watched as the robot turned it's oddly shaped head. The robot moved towards Bruce and started to playfully chase him around the room. Tony laughed and grabbed Bruce by the shoulder.

"Hey Bruce do you want to play with my toys?" asked Tony.

Tony rarely shares anything that is his. Whenever his cousins came over they always try to get his things and he usually tells them to get out of his room. Bruce has never been offered to play with anyone, much less with their toys. His face lightened up as he followed Tony on one side of the room where all of his action figures were placed on a shelf. Tony reached up and got an action figure of Captain America and Red Skull. "Here you choose which one you want to play with." Bruce looked at the two action figures and decided to get the Red Skull toy.

The two little boys started to play with the action figures for hours. They always made little noises of guns firing. Tony would raise up his Captain America action figure as if he was flying and throw his little plastic shield at Bruce's toy. They laughed and laughed and everything was going great until Bruce's stomach started to growl.

"You're hungry? Do you want me to get you a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" said Tony.

"Yes please." Said Bruce.

Tony stood up and went outside of his room calling his nanny. "Fran! Can you get me two PB & J's?!" he shouted.

"Alrighty!" shouted the Nanny from downstairs.

Ten minutes passed and the Nanny entered the room. She smiled as she watched how the boys were still playing with their toys. It was amusing because Tony aligned an army of small little soldier toys on the ground. Bruce was setting up the protagonist action figures as if they were all avenging to fight the army. The nanny chuckled, "Alright you two. Here are two PB & J's as requested, I also brought you all some apple juice. Do you two want anything else?" she asked sweetly.

The two kids stood up grabbing their food and returned to their toys. "No I think we're all good! Thanks!" said Tony. The nanny nodded as she strolled out of the room.

"She's really nice." Said Bruce taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Yeah, I really like her. She's like another mother to me."

"What's your dad…like Tony?" asked Bruce.

Tony took another bite and looked up at Bruce. His face seemed serious and Tony couldn't tell why. He set down his sandwich and sat himself next to Bruce. "Well Bruce, he's a really smart, great man. Although he just doesn't really know how to um…talk to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well whenever he talks to me he's either yelling at me or telling me to leave him alone. It stinks but he's just always busy. I rarely even see him." He paused. "What's your dad like Bruce?"

"My dad doesn't like me." Said Bruce frowning. "He never wants to talk to me, and he works at night so he's at home during the day but I don't like seeing him. I've seen him hit my mom, they're always fighting. I sometimes wish that my mom can just leave my dad and we can live umm I guess happier. It's just that my mom told me that if we leave him then it won't be good. Something about money, although I don't see how money can make us from trying to live happy."

"I understand. I guess our dads are sort of just different. But we have each other, and that's good right?" asked Tony smiling.

"Yes, it is a good thing." He said smiling. "Thanks Tony."

…

Hours have passed at this fun afternoon here at Stark Manor. Hours filled with laughing, playing, eating. It was a fun day for little ten year old Bruce and Tony. They even shared some of their personal stories about their lives. Bruce explained how he is always getting bullied at his school because of his size, and also because he was very fond of education. The two boys were laying down on Tony's king sized bed, it was bet time but they couldn't sleep so they continued talking. "I don't even know why they bully me, I mean it's like, I don't even talk to anyone! The only thing that I'm doing is just existing, and even _that_ annoys them!" said Bruce looking up at the ceiling. Tony turned his face to look at Bruce and his frown was deepening at each sentence that Bruce spoke. "I sometimes just wish that I was never born or something, you have no idea how hard life can be."

"What! No Bruce, don't ever say that! You're like the coolest friend that I have ever had! You're smart, you're really fun to play with when it comes to action figures, and you like science! To me you're the coolest person that I have ever met!" said Tony. Bruce turned to face him and smiled.

"Thank you Tony." He smiled.

Tony yawned. "And listen, if those jerks ever bully you again, give me a call. I'll be there on the spot and give them a good beating. Okay?" he said.

"Okay." Said Bruce smiling.

"Okay well I guess we should go to sleep, it's getting late." Tony turned off the nearby lamp.

"Wait Tony!"

Tony quickly turned on the lamp. "What is it Bruce?"

"I-I'm sort of…scared of the dark." Said Bruce embarrassed.

"Oh no worries, I have a night light in my drawer, let me plug it in next to you and you'll be fine. And remember that I'm here Bruce okay? Nothing will happen to you, I promise." Said Tony smiling as he plugged in the night light next to his friend. Bruce smiled as to how nice Tony was.

It was sad for a little ten year old boy to have such a hard time at school. He never even able to make a friend because of how people would treat him, they think that he's some sort of nerdy freak. So what if he was very smart? So what if he's small? Why does the world have to be so against him? Not the whole world, nope. There are two people in his life whom he believes that he can trust. His mother and Tony. His mother was always there for him and yes maybe sometimes she wasn't but he knew that she loved him to death. She wanted the best for him. Tony was a new person that came into his life. He was a complete stranger; he has never ever even met this person.

It was another day for little Bruce Banner, he was being bullied at the park and a stranger suddenly comes up to him and starts defending him. This was Tony Stark; he was a friend, and somewhat body guard. Bruce was so thankful to find a friend like him.

…

Weeks have passed for the two boys here at New York City. They have been spending time together whenever possible. They would have sleepovers at each other's houses almost every Friday and they would always go to the park together. Bruce has been going to Tony's house mostly because they are planning on recreating 'Dummy' as a better robot. As in making it taller, walk faster; also maybe even a body guard for Bruce for school. That was the plan.

"Okay so how tall do we make him?" asked Bruce.

"I'm thinking about your height, you know so he won't seem so menacing." Said Tony as he started to measure Dummy. Dummy was lying down on the floor; his chest was opened as Bruce started to readjust his wiring. Tony was secretly borrowing parts from his father's lab to make Dummy's legs longer.

"That's true." Said Bruce.

Things have been going great with the two boys. They were best friends, yet they call each other brothers. Their mother's said that they were so into science that they sometimes called them 'Science Bros'. It was amusing and Bruce loved it. He finally felt loved now, his life was brightening up.

"Bruce, your mother is here." Said the Nanny as she entered the room.

"Awww well alright, I guess so." Said Bruce frowning, he stood up and as did Tony.

"So tomorrow I come over to your house in the morning?" asked Tony.

"Yup! You know where the spare key is right?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah, under the flower pot."

"Awesome, okay then, I'll see you later okay brother?"

"Okay." Said Tony. He frowned slightly but gave Bruce a big hug.

"Bye!" said Bruce as he walked out of the room.

Tony sighed as he looked back at Dummy. How in the world is he going to make this robot protect Bruce? Maybe he should install a Taser or something. He smirked and stormed up to his dad's room to get some…supplies.

…

It was the next morning and Bruce heard his door open, he ran downstairs and saw Tony with a red wagon. On top of the red wagon was Dummy. "Tony!" shouted Bruce. He ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Glad you can make it brother! Thanks for bringing him Fran!"

"Oh well you two are just so inseparable that I just insisted." She said smiling. It was true that she loved the two boys very much; it was very adorable to her.

"Thank you for bringing me Fran, I'll see you at ten!" said Tony. The two boys ran upstairs to Bruce's room and Fran only smiled as she left.

The two boys entered the room and set Dummy down on the floor. Bruce noticed something and arched his eyebrow as he examined the strange object in the wagon. "Tony, what's this?" He eyed it suspiciously not really knowing what it is.

"Oh this is a Taser. It's going to stop all those jerks from hurting you." Said Tony smiling, he slowly grabbed the Taser taking it from Bruce and setting it back down on the wagon. "Don't touch it okay Bruce? Just trust me on this."

"Wait a second, I've seen this thing. I saw it when my dad was getting arrested once a long time ago. Tony where did you get this?!" asked Bruce.

"I got it from my parent's room; they always have stuff like this around the house just in case for emergencies. I wanted to put it inside Dummy so that when you're in trouble he can Tase the jerk! You'll be safe!" said Tony.

"I don't want to really hurt the bullies! I don't want to hurt them like that!"

"They deserve it from giving you such a hard time!" said Tony, his voice was a different tone that Bruce has never heard him use before. Bruce arched his eyebrow and took two steps back; he has heard this type of tone from his father millions of times. It just brought back to many bad memories.

Tony realized what he had just done; he slowly raised his hand and placed it on Bruce's shoulder. "Bruce I'm sorry. I'm not mad, it's just that…I just hate how those jerks give you such a hard time. It makes me so…just-I can't really explain it. I'm just trying to protect you Bruce." Said Tony frowning. "I just want you to know that I'll never hurt you. You're my best friend, my brother; I would never do anything to you. Okay?"

Bruce slowly nodded. He took a step forward and gave Tony a long hug.

"So…okay no weapons for Dummy. I promise Bruce, so come on…let's go finish him up shall we?" said Tony.

"Yeah, okay." Said Bruce. He half smiled as they started working on Dummy again. He loved working with Tony on the whole building and fixing with their inventions. It was really fun, never had he thought that he would ever do things like this with anyone.

They continued working with their invention, Dummy is almost finished and Bruce just can't wait to take him to school tomorrow. He hopes that this tall kid in his class can finally stop bullying him. It was worth a shot!

Three hours have passed and the kids started to get hungry. Bruce washed his hands from all of the oil, as did Tony. "What do you want to eat Tony?" asked Bruce. Tony thought for a moment.

"I guess a pizza?"

"Sure, let's go ask my mom! Thank goodness she has a day off today, I have no idea if my dad would even bother to give us anything if he was the only one taking care of us." Said Bruce.

Tony nodded. He followed Bruce outside of their door but stopped their tracks as they heard something strange from across the hall. It was some sort of grunt and a…cry? Tony carefully followed Bruce as they walked down the hall towards his parent's room. Bruce carefully put his ear gently on the door and he could hear something…his mother was crying. Bruce was going to open the door but Tony stopped him.

Tony carefully grabbed Bruce's hand and led him back to his room but Bruce refused. "Bruce I think we should leave." Said Tony.

"No wait, I just want to make sure if she's alright."

..

"Stop this! Why do you keep doing this to me!" shouted Bruce's mother.

"You Bitch, tell me something right now! Were you with your boss yesterday? Is that why you took long from coming home?" he shouted at her face and she flinched. She tried getting away but he warned her that bad things were going to happen if she moved a muscle. He grabbed a nearby vase and smashed it into the ground making a very loud crash. "TELL ME!"

"Okay look, yes I was with him but I didn't do anything! We were just having a conversation!" She tried inching away from his dark presence but he kept making her stay put. He was outraged, his eyes were full of anger that she couldn't even dare to look at them. He was such a strange man, and she wondered how in the world is she going to get out of his grasp.

He was never the man that he was now. At first he was a loving man, everything was going great. He worked as a cop at night and she was a chef at a local fancy restaurant. Although one day while he was working he finished early and went out with some former cops. It was ironic but one of the cops offered them some drugs while they went clubbing. He tried cocaine for the first time and ever since then the man has been losing his mind slowly and painfully. He has been having anger issues, and he has become a very abusive husband. He gets mad for very little things and he doesn't know how to control himself.

She tried to just take Bruce and leave him but he doesn't let her. She has tried but she just can't. She also can't report him because then he would try to kill her. It was a hard life and Bruce doesn't know how to fix this. The poor boy was only ten years old.

Bruce was over hearing the conversation and tears started to stream down his eyes as he heard the vase smash. It was very hard for Bruce; it felt as if he was in some sort of hell hole. Never experiencing a peaceful day in his own home. Sometimes the only sort of peacefulness that he would experience was with Tony in his home.

Tony grabbed Bruce's hand and took him to his room. He closed the door and turned on the TV so that Bruce wouldn't hear his parents yelling and other things. He has never seen Bruce so broken down. He turned to find Bruce curled up into a ball crying his eyes out. He sobbed and Tony felt his heart break into pieces. He went into the restroom and grabbed some tissues. He walked up to Bruce and started to clean his face. It was hard, he knew the feeling. He got on top of the bed and tried to comfort Bruce as much as possible. He tried telling him that everything was going to be okay, even if he doesn't know if it will. Things have to change. He just has to figure out how.

He rubbed Bruce's back and he tried to think about a way to make Bruce's life better. He was thinking while over hearing Bruce's sobs, trying so hard to make the boy feel better. Minutes have passed and finally the screaming's have been hushed down. Tony also noticed that Bruce has cried himself to sleep. Tony sighed as he set his hand down from rubbing Bruce's back in circle's so much.

He starred at his face and suddenly it finally hit him. He knows how to fix this situation! He was only a ten year old boy, but he was a genius after all. He mentally fist pumped and looked at Bruce once more. He was going to help his brother no matter what.

…

Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Questions? Twitter: wisdomleads

Tumblr: iron-hulk


End file.
